The Aggregate
by demonym
Summary: After many failed attempts, a success finally arises from the Kindergarten. It's origins are dubious, but it's potential is massive. This is the story of how Jasper was brought into existence, and how she became what she is today.
1. Chapter 1

Looming over a barren and desolate wasteland, amongst swathes of virus/like machines, a green figure supervised the ongoing activity close by in the safety of her gem pod. With a swift movement of her fingers, she forms her communication device, eager to report her progress to her superior:

"Calling Yellow Diamond", she begun, "Initiating gem formation attempt 2346-10, over."

A gleaming, almost divine entity appeared within the reflections of her hologram, and spoke in a particularly excited manner, "Peridot, let me tell you something, this attempt feels like the one that's finally going to work," she spoke while banging her fists against an unseen object, her face looming closer to the screen, "The ultimate biosphere of resources, Earth, is finally in our hands, and soon gemkind will be the most superior lifeform in the universe!"

"You've already said that like five times already, it hasn't even worked yet," Peridot mumbled to herself, careful to hide her annoyance. Luckily, Yellow diamond did not hear her complaints and instead continued to deliver her speech in her usual uproarious manner, "Alright Greenie, what are you waiting for," she growled, straying from her normal mode of speech, "initiate the procedure already!"

Peridot rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll deliver the results to Rose diamond once I'm finis-"

"HURRY UP THEN!" Yellow diamond interrupted as she abruptly closed the transmission.

"Gah, I hate when she calls me 'Greenie'" Peridot once again mumbled to herself as she set up the Virus machines for another use. She analyzed her surroundings as her fingers converted into a control pad of sorts.

"Rock formations are at optimal numbers," Peridot begun her preparations, her free hands adjusting the levels on her controls, "Gem serum usage, at 0%", the machine's syringes starting to beam a menacing glare of red. "And finally," her fingers loomed towards the "INITIATE" button, "2346-10, commi-"

"WAIT!", Peridot was suddenly interrupted, yet again, instead the culprit being a pink figure, but this did not stop the machines from going through with what they were designed for, and the beams shot at a nearby bird instead of its designated target of exposed rock.

The pink figure cringed as the bird changed into an inanimate geode crusted ball, and Peridot simply looked at the fiasco with annoyance.

The pink figure was in anguish, and she turned to Peridot with a shocked expression on her face, "Do you see what you've done to that poor creature?!"

Peridot grumbled, "Who cares about the damn thing, Rose Diamond, it's a parasite leeching of our well-earned resources, it deserves it anyways, stupid creature."

Rose Diamond was noticeably shaken, but still managed to retain her infamous composure, she looked at the mass and displayed an expression of sadness, "Just, do what you have to do", she sighed.

Peridot then extended her hands into an immense length, and picked up the sphere, proceeding to break the gems up, converting the mass back into gem serum. Rose Diamond looked away at this process.

Peridot was unphased, and went right back into creating more gems, repeating the processes that she commenced earlier and fixing the machine's aim so that it would hit the hard rock wall.

Rose Diamond sat herself down on the edge of the cliff they were standing upon, still thinking about the incident that happened prior. Peridot pressed the button yet again, this time, the beam successfully hitting its target, a yellow gem forming in a gaping hole created by the impact.

The green gem's hands levitated away from her torso, and proceeded to pick up the newborn gem, setting it in Rose's lap. She stared at it for a few seconds, still caught in her sorrow-fueled daze, until Peridot abruptly snapped her out of it.

"So?" Peridot begun, growing impatient, "do your liquid magic!"

Rose complied, and her tears started to flow on the inactive gem, making it glow and transform into a perfectly normal gem.

However, it was too early to celebrate, this time, to _both_ of the gems horror, the humanoid figure suddenly transformed into a monstrous, dragon type creature of tremendous height, its mouth lined with sharp teeth, ready to strike.

Peridot started screaming as the creature lunged towards them, but Rose was well equipped. She threw her shield over the two of them, struggling to make it hold as she pulled out her sword from her gem. Rose, with her well-known style of swift and graceful combat, quickly ended the creatures rage with a quick dislocation of its neck.

The creature disappeared, leaving the faulty gem behind, and the two of them sighed with a mixture of relief, and for Rose—sadness.

Rose looked down at the gem and sighed once more, "Ju-just, do what you have to do, Peridot…."

Peridot growled to herself while her hands extended to bash the gem into pieces, "URGH, why don't these experiments ever WORK?!"

Rose, put her hand on Peridot's shoulder, stopping her fit of rage, and smiled, "You did your best, Peridot, that's all that matters." Peridot calmed down a bit, slowing down her heavy breathing, and swept the gem shards into her hands.

"Fine, I guess, but it still didn't work…" Peridot grumbled.

Peridot extended her hands to a nearby pit of fire, "Time to put this garbage into the incinerator, ugh",she whined as the gem shards fell into the blazing heat.

With the addition of those fragments, however, the flames stopped.

"UGH!", Peridot knew she had to relight the fire manually, dreading having to move from her comfortable spot. "Peridot," Rose Quartz begun as she stared on into the charred pit:

"I think I see something."

"W-what?" Peridot squinted, trying to focus on Rose's observation.

And sure enough, they were both right.

A red and yellow gem has formed in the center of the pit, its surface covered in gem serum from Peridot's last attempt gone wrong. The two stared in awe for a few seconds, until Peridot gained back enough sense of herself to form a hoverboard big enough for the two of them, staggering towards the gem in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

The multicolored gem was a sharp contrast against the bleakness of the Kindergarten.

Both Peridot and Rose were anxious to approach the anomaly closely, so they carefully observed from the safety of their hovercraft, discussing on what to do next.

"It's…" Peridot begun, "You don't think…?" she looked at Rose with a hint of distress.

However, curiosity managed to get the better of the pink gem. Suddenly, Rose jumped off, eager to look for herself. Peridot looked on in horror.

"Rose!" Peridot unsuccessfully struggled to maintain her composure, her free hand flailing violently, "What the hell are you doing!"

Rose turned towards where Peridot was cowering and winked, to signal that she was all right.

"You can't do that!" Peridot was screaming at this point, "It's not even sa-"

Amidst all the frustration the Peridot was exerting, she managed to pull out her working hand used to manifest her hoverboard, both causing the piece of technology to fail and for Peridot managing to endure at least three stories of tumbling and rolling against the rocky wall.

However, at the last stretch, Rose managed to get close enough to catch and comfort the screaming gem.

Rose smiled, "Are you okay?"

Peridot at this point was unhurt thanks to her force field opening up along her descent, but particularly irritated, when her eyes opened, she begun to scream. "Ugh!" "I hate this Earth powder," she whined, wiping off the dirt from her goggles forcefully. Rose at this point was giggling while she gently placed Peridot down. Nevertheless, Peridot continued her earth-hate fueled rant.

"Stupid organic matter!" Peridot continued, "Stupid rocks!", "STUPID EAR-"

"Oh Peridot," Rose urged, poking her shoulder slightly "Look what you're next to…"

Lo and behold, the rock that Peridot was about to kick out of frustration was the gem that they came down to observe in the first place. Peridot responded how anyone would expect.

"AH-ah, yes," she regained her confidence and donned an intellectual composure. "Mmhmm…" she reached to pick up the gem, Rose trying to stifle her laughter over Peridot's sudden change in attitude, "Yes, this is indeed a gem of unusual composure…" Peridot fashioned her fingers into a magnifying glass, and leaned in to look more carefully. "It almost looks like…an…"

"Aggregate?" Rose butted in.

"Yes," Peridot turned towards Rose, trying to hide her irritation towards Rose interrupting her speech, "It looks like it's made up of the rejects that I smashed…I wonder…what it looks like in action." Peridot grinning to herself.

"I could help you with that" Rose winked again, causing Peridot to blush.

"Y-yes, your tears," Peridot quickly handed over the gem to Rose, "You know what do to, your highness."

Rose nodded and proceeded to pour her tears all over the gem. It started to glow, but nothing happened.

Rose placed the gem gently on the base of the pit, and they both waited for a few minutes until Peridot grew impatient.

"Urgh, do it again…" Peridot spoke.

Rose nodded and worked her magic, the gem yet again glowing with an impressive combination of red and orange, but failed to activate yet again.

Rose once again gently placed back, waiting for a reaction.

However, Peridot was not going to take another failure lightly, she certainly could not report to Yellow diamond about her latest mishap, and she definitely did not want to hear her call her "Greenie" in her typical mocking tone over and over again. She snapped, storming towards the gem, donning a scornful glare.

"Peridot, wait!" Rose urged, trying to stop Peridot from smashing the helpless gem to pieces.

"That's IT!" Peridot was yelling "I am DONE, I don't even CARE AT THIS POINT!" Peridot exaggerated her body expressions to highlight how frustrated she was, her fists clenched in rage, her leg aimed to kick the rock across the horizon.

Suddenly, the gem projected a humanoid shape.

Peridot stumbled away from the gem, stuttering in awe. Rose looked on at the gleaming mass of light emerging from its chamber, about as shocked as Peridot was frightened.

The shape bulged and rumbled with the bodies of the rejected gem designs, fusing within each other and forming a single, massive, muscular figure.

One by one, her features manifested, colors gleaming all over the skin of the gem, reflecting the shards of past failures, until she became a coherent shape.

The commotion caused dust to spread everywhere, creating menacing clouds, which hid her true form. Her orange eyes gleamed from the darkness, and the newborn being grinned as she spoke:

"I…AM…ALIVE!"

The unknown entity roared with the voices of the rejected quartz. Peridot and Rose, despite being frozen in fear, managed to build up the nerve to contact Yellow Diamond on Peridot's communication device.

The creature stared in a morbid curiosity as Peridot spoke with her superior. Yellow Diamond seemed to be in the middle of important business, but still wanted to speak with her anyways, "U-uh, Peridot!" The yellow gem begun, did the experiment go well?"

"Um, your highness…you might wanna see…" Peridot sheepishly responded.

"See what?"

Her hands shaking, Peridot turned the screen towards the massive, newborn gem.

Yellow Diamond audibly gasped.

She roared with excited laughter, "WE DID IT!" she was extremely delighted; "WE HAVE CREATED A GEM!"

Rose and Peridot looked at themselves with confusion; the gigantic creature certainly was not created by natural means, or using their sophisticated machinery.

"H-how, how is she even…" Peridot questioned, "…alive?"

"Turn me to Rose diamond, Greenie." Yellow diamond ordered.

With a groan from Yellow Diamond's inability to stop calling her nicknames, Peridot gave the transmission to Rose.

"Rose Diamond, do you know what this means?"

"Yes, certainly…", Rose begun, "It means we're…", she sighed again, "One step closer to dominating Earth."

The new gem interrupted their conversation as they spoke, their voice stabilizing into one separate entity as the cloud of dust cleared.

"Yellow…diamond…" she rasped, "I want to speak to….diamond…"

"Oh?" Yellow Diamond was curious. "Peridot, bring me over to her."

"Are you cra-" Peridot stopped herself, this was her superior she was speaking to. "Yes, your highness…"

The gem started to gain a voice for itself, it was gruff and intimidating, which made Yellow Diamond even more exuberant in attitude, "What is it, gem warrior?"

"My…name…" she questioned. "What is…" pounding the ground with such force that it shook, "MY NAME?"

"Your name…oh my…" Yellow diamond's eyes glanced all over her new gem, analyzing every feature built within, from her orange banded skin to her thick and flowing hair. She was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

"Your name…" she repeated. Both Peridot and Rose looked on with anticipation.

"Is…"

"_Jasper_."


	3. Chapter 2: Part 2

"Jasper..." The enormous entity grunted, "My name...is..." she donned a grin, emulating Yellow Diamond's obvious enthusiasm:

With a mighty roar, she finalized her speech, the rocks trembled, and for one moment, all the Kindergarten could hear were the acceptance of her new title:

"...JASPER!"

The ground shook, the two gems flinching out of fear.

Yellow Diamond, of course reacted in the complete opposite manner.

"This is splendid!" she cheered, "Absolutely splendid!" speaking in such satisfaction that even she was shocked at her contentment, pausing for a second.

"The sake of the Homeworld is set in stone!" She pounded her fists on her desk once more, exaggerating her excitement much to Peridot's and Rose's frustration, but this time she noticed their negative vibes and stopped in the middle of her rousing speeches, which was an exceptional moment.

"Gree-" Yellow Diamond stopped herself, and donned a softer voice, having gained a newfound respect for the green gem and her accomplishment, "Er, I meant... Peridot, Rose..." "Your days are Earth have been numbered, I will send the consort ships for you two to be shipped back to Homeworld immediately."

Before anyone could react, Jasper then roared once more, diverting everyone attention towards her.

"Ohoho, I forgot something!" Yellow Diamond realized, speaking to Peridot once more, "Peridot, check your weaponry-I added something you'd appreciate."

"Wait," Peridot was concerned, what did you do to my-" Suddenly a net spewed from her free hand, immobilizing Jasper within its grip, to her chagrin.

"We need to keep the subject contained so we can be safe from harm," Yellow Diamond struggled to find a simple enough explanation to sooth the extreme horror of both Peridot and Rose (but especially Peridot).

Peridot responded appropriately in regards to her body being hacked in-with screams of terror and a swift reprimanding of her superior, in which said superior responded with a simple, "Oh, calm down...its technology, you should be excited!"

"Anyways, I'll be there shortly...you should find the capacity to wait a bit, okay?" Like always, she abruptly ended her transmission.

Peridot plopped down on the rocky surface, exhausted, but satisfied with herself nonetheless, and excited to go home. Rose fixed her dress and sat down neatly next to Peridot's exhausted body, patting her back as a sign of appreciation.

"You did good, Peridot, you did good." Rose emitted her usual warm smile, causing Peridot to blush slightly.


	4. Chapter 3

**Jasper's POV**

"Darkness"

"Shaking...trembling...you are...enclosed.

"...trapped...you feel...a need...to be..."

"_Free._"

Jasper's eyes opened wide, her vision blurry from trying to adjust to the sudden gleam of harsh light that surrounds her.

It was apparent where she was, the ground was as cold as the rock void that her being was once trapped in-a terrible feeling that she wished not to experience again.

It was a jail.

She became unnerved, anxiety and rage mixing within the fragments that made up her life-force.

Fists clenched, she thrust herself at the foreign wall that binds her, only to be greeted with a painful _shock_.

Voices of the countless number of quartz gems, who were deemed unworthy to even attempt to manifest a figure for themselves boomed within her subconscious, they were angry at the fact that they never had a chance to live, but all had a common goal.

They wanted to escape.

And Jasper was their manifestation.

A creature born of rage.

Confiding with their commands, with a twist of her jaw, she smiled-eyes glaring.

With a final tackle of her head, the prison doors snapped in two, and she ran, evoking a harsh sound from the alarms that followed.

**Peridot and Rose's POV**

Within the comfortable dwelling of the ship's break room, Peridot and Rose are discussing a plan of action to deal with Jasper, a particularly unstable gem, relaxing themselves on a couch (the first soft surface they've experienced in a while).

"With all due respect, your majesty...just HOW are we going to 'reform' this-er..._creation_ we've got ourselves here?" Peridot spoke within a state of concern.

Rose responded with her usual soothing tone of voice, "Everything can change Peridot...on Earth, have you noticed the leaves trees?"

"I'm actually trying to _forget_ Earth, I hate that dirt clod of a planet!" Peridot scoffed.

"You see Peridot, that's your problem, you only look at the negatives of a situation," She leaned closer to the green gem, "Leaves can change, and so can Jasper."

Their conversation was interrupted as the ship alarm's noises boomed and spread throughout the room. The two gems both leaped into action, bursting out the door to handle the oncoming commotion.

Suddenly, an orange blur managed to come into their view, Peridot's instincts urged her to hide behind Rose, the royal gem herself pulling out a particularly impressive sword from her rose embroidered scabbard.

"Don't tell me _that-_"

Rose placed a gentle hand on Peridot's mouth and pulled her behind a hidden structure, both narrowly escaping from Jasper's wrath.

When she was sure they were both safe, Rose answered in a hushed tone, "Yes, that was indeed Jasper, but you have no reason to fear anything, you know that newborn gems have an immense amount of energy they must be rid of before they can truly manifest a coherent shape without...you know".

Peridot already know the answer, but she asked for Rose's conclusion to her speech anyways.

"Exploding..."

Peridot gasped, she knew very well that an unstable gem like Jasper self destructing is likely to destroy the ship, stranding them both in space.

...from the massive amount of pressure they garnered during their time as inanimate rocks, they must release this huge weight in order to match with the atmospheric pressures that you and I are used to."

"You've experienced this before Peridot, you can certainly relate."

Peridot spoke with a confused tone, "But I've never seen a gem as unstable as thi-"

Rose abruptly ended her speech and attempted to sooth Peridot's concerns, running towards Jasper in the process "That's why I'm going to fight her," Rose's voice started to trail off at this point, "For the sake of the ship!" Peridot screamed out for her.

"Rose, WAIT!" "Don't leave me behind!" But her screaming was for naught, and she eventually gave up. With a sigh, she slumped herself against the hard surface of the ship's wall, giving out a long sigh.

She grew tired of Rose's constant unpredictability, silently wishing she was still assigned to one superior.

But then again, she was also starting to get used to it.


End file.
